Problem: Omar is a gardener. He plants $6$ tulips in a garden. Each row has $1$ tulip. How many rows of tulips did Omar plant in the garden?
Explanation: The number of rows of tulips that Omar planted is the total number of tulips that he planted divided by the number of tulips in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $6\text{ tulips} \div 1\text{ tulips per row}$ $6\text{ tulips} \div 1\text{ tulips per row} = 6\text{ rows}$